Bladers vs Ravenfield
by Flygoon
Summary: IT'S BACK! With some of the MFB gang on Ravenfield, one question comes to mind: What could possibly go wrong? Tags for bladers inside
1. Chapter 1: Special Operations

Bladers vs Ravenfield

 **Don't own Ravenfield or MFB**

Chapter 1: Special Operations

Tag info

NumberOnePegasus: Gingka

LightningDragon: Ryuga

FangLeone80: Kyoya

SwordFlashUnicorn: Masamune

TheNewSagittario: Kenta

$MillionaireOrion20$: Chris

"Ready everyone" Gingka squealed in delight.

"We gotta squeaker on open mic, wonder who that is?" answered Chris with contempt that he had just lost hearing listening to that. They were playing Ravenfield, and by popular demand Steelraven7, the developer for it, had developed multiplayer for it. So of course, they were going to check it out. However, Gingka was host, so he got to choose what mode they picked. _Spec ops, Archipelago map, me, Kenta and Masamune on team Eagle against Ryuga, Kyoya and Chris on team Raven, perfect._ thought the redhead as the loading screen appeared. Everyone selected their weapons.

Ryuga: Patriot, S-IND7 [SUP], Air Horn and Hydra.

Chris: Quicksilver/Sterling, S-IND7, Binoculars and SLAM-R.

Kyoya: Recon LRR, S-IND7 [SUP], Spearhead and Dagger.

Gingka: Signal DMR, S-IND7, Air Horn and Javelin.

Masamune: HMG, S-IND7, Air Horn, Hydra.

Kenta: HMG, S-IND7, Medic Bag and SLAM-R.

Then the all spawned, Gingka and Kenta immediately heading for the two planes parked on the carrier deck.  
"Let's go Kenta!" cried Gingka as they picked up speed and entered the sky.

"You do realise it's Spec Ops, right?" Ryuga growled, waiting for the lock-on tone for his Hydra to sound out. "EAT THIS!" he yelled.

 _LightningDragon Hydra killed NumberOnePegasus and TheNewSagittario._

"WHHHAAAAAAT?" the two friends yelled together as they tumbled out of the sky in their now-on-fire planes, forgetting to press "F" to jump and in the process dying. Repeated clicks of the mouse could be heard on the other end, so Chris broke the news to them.

"When it's Spec Ops, when you die, you can't respawn, so you guys are dead for now, ha!"

However, unknown to team Raven, Masamune had boarded a Gunboat on the right-hand side of the Carrier and was on the move, sneaking up on the current leaders. "Dis iz for da players who kill my friends!" he exclaimed whilst unleashing a barrage of artillery shells on the island he had spotted the Ravens on.

 _SwordFlashUnicorn double killed FangLeone80 and $MillionaireOrion20$_

"Not gonna say it." Kyoya and Chris chorused.

"Yeah, cuz that's my line!" Masamune said with a voice smothered in pride. "Aw what the heck Ryuga!"

 _LightningDragon Hydra killed SwordFlashUnicorn._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gingka, Kenta and Masamune cried out in anger. They had lost the game, so Gingka had to hand over his spot as host over to the winner, in this case, Ryuga.

"Thanks, Hagane!" Ryuga said in a singsong voice. "So, I think that we'll be playing…"

 **That's your lot. Sure, it's no Inheritance, but still. I think this is going to be a great amount of fun to write. If (and you probably don't) know what Ravenfield is, check it out on YouTube, it's popular! If you want a character added into the game, let me know! As, always, leave a review and…**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!**


	2. Chapter 2: What was the victory score?

Chapter 2: "What was the victory score again?"

 **Nothing belongs to me…**

"Point Match!" came Ryuga's decision. "Also, we'll keep the teams the same, and I'll enable AI. I need a vote to decide the map." However, at this point, two unexpected intrusions stopped Ryuga's thought process.

 _ScytheOfDestruction and AshenQuetzalcoatl have joined the session._

"AW WHAT!" Kyoya bellowed in anger that of all the two bladers to join in, it was these two.

Aguma and Tithi.

However, he was consoled slightly by two MORE late entries to the session.

 _JadeJupiter130 and LilChimera have joined the session._

"Well, if it isn't Kakeru and Dynamis!" Chris cheerily pointed out. "Wait a second, Dynamis has Ravenfield?"

"It was the will of the heavens for me to purchase this game on steam. Now blader of summer, let's get going with the game!"

"Alright then, so Kakeru and Dynamis will be with me on team Raven, and Tithi and Aguma shall join team Eagle."

"Now I shall show everyone that the hundred schools of Beylin Fist's best blader is also the best at Ravenfield." as Aguma selected his loadout.

"Yayyyyy I'm gonna beat Yo-yo right here and now!" exclaimed Tithi.

Ryuga selected Dustbowl, and everyone made their way towards the vehicles scattered around the bases. Gingka and Kenta as usual got into the planes at the back of the airbase and entered the sky.

"Hey there, you two, might as well get the first kill of the game air-to-air style!" said Chris as he got behind Gingka and opened up with the twin machineguns on his own plane. "Down you go!" he shouted out as Gingka's plane spiralled out of the air, but this time Gingka remembered to press F and got out. He really had a surprise in store for the Orion blader however, as he loaded his SLAM-R and pulled off a no-scope on Chris.

"Direct hit!" yelled Gingka, as it was now Chris' turn to fall out of the sky.  
"WHHHHAAAT!" he yelled, too in shock to remember to press F to get out.

 _NumberOnePegasus SLAM-R killed $MillionaireOrion20$_

 _NumberOnePegasus has achieved the first strike!_

"Alright Gingka, first kill, not bad!" Kenta cheered as he continued to fly on, spotting two red soldiers. Jinking to the right, he raced towards them, guns blazing.

 _TheNewSagittario strafed LilChimera and FangLeone80._

"You brought this on yourself Yumiya!" the Tategami brothers growled in unison as they respawned, only to be both killed again.

 _ScytheOfDestruction 76 Eagle killed LilChimera and FangLeone80._

 _ScytheOfDestruction achieved award "Collateral"!_

"Spawn camper!" they bellowed again, and then this flashed across everyone's screens.

 _Team Eagle captured Oasis._

 _40 minutes later_

After some fierce clashes, and some excellent sniping by Dynamis of all people, neither side had managed to claim victory yet. So, both teams chorused "What was the victory score again Ryuga?"

The owner to the LightningDragon tag responded: "Actually don't know to be honest! How about Dynamis chooses the next round as he's got the most kills now and has captured 4 of the 7 bases?"

"Thanks, blader of summer." Came the reply as they all exited the game and awaited Dynamis' decision…

 **Cliff-hanger strikes AGAIN! Hope you enjoyed, review and as always…**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mid game updates suck!

**I don't own anything**

"Modded Warfare is the mode chosen by the heavens!" Dynamis drawled, knowing how crazy the next however-many-minutes were going to be spent on this game mode. "Also, we'll make it spec ops, so don't cry if you have to spectate!" Fiddling around, he set the teams: Himself, Kakeru and Chris against Aguma, Tithi and Kyoya. He selected Archipelago, due to it having been updated again and hit the play button, only to be met with an overwhelming amount of lag.

 _SonicLibra, Aquila25 and 50 others have joined the spectating._

"Hey guys, wonder if Yo-yo is trigged from having to go on the same team as Tithi and Aguma-noo-noo?" came the Libra blader's characteristic voice in the chat. Aguma and Kyoya silently groaned both at Yu's comment and the fact that they had to work together. However, they put their differences aside, and began running towards the planes at the start of the runway. However, they both stopped short, realising they'd become a magnet for anti-aircraft fire, and if they manged to bail out, then the opposing team would simply pick them off in the water surrounding the intricate complex of islands. Instead, they hopped into a jeep, and then suddenly jumped out again as they spotted a plane flying overhead, with a blue nose. An enemy. Kyoya loaded out his SLAM-R, desperately hoping that it was Kakeru who had passed them, aimed, fired, and scored a direct hit. However, the shell he'd fired had a rainbow smoke trail, something which did not go unnoticed.

"Uhhhh…" Kyoya stuttered.

"Hey Kyoya, how's the rainbow? Given up on being tough?" Ryuga remarked, hoping he'd get some sort of reaction out of the Leone wielder. He did.

"I had no idea that the SLAM-R rounds had Rainbow smoke trails! If I knew, I'd have never selected this piece of junk!" growled Kyoya.

"But then again, blader of Spring, this is modded warfare after all! Oh, whoops, wonder how that happened!" Dynamis added.

 _Jade Jupiter130_ _ **Magical Pony**_ _killed FangLeone80._

"Shoot it down!" Aguma growled, loading out his Air Horn and letting rip.

 _ScytheOfDestruction_ _ **MLG Air Horn**_ _killed JadeJupiter130._

An outbreak of laughter erupted in the game chat, but having had no impact on the game yet, Chris knew that this was his time to do something insane. "Here goes" he muttered, designating his target as being Aguma and Tithi, who were about to capture the village harbour. However, over there, the Kronos and Quetzalcoatl bladers heard an eerie whistle. "A bomb, get out of here!" Aguma yelled, but their efforts were useless.

 _$MillionaireOrion20$_ _ **Tactical Nuke**_ _killed ScytheOfDestruction and AshenQuetzalcoatl._

 _Team Eagle are victorious!_

"Oh, that was great guys!" Gingka dog-whistle screamed in delight. "How about we do a regular game so we can all experience this, and I want to do a livestream on Twitch to showcase this!"

A few moments later…

The gang were all on one of the user-made maps, a huge jungle map complete with numerous outposts, a river with Whitewater rapids, and two clearings where there were planes and helicopters parked. To make things more interesting, Gingka, who was now somehow the host, made it a free-for-all deathmatch with a ten-minute-long playtime. The one with the most kills would be the winner. However, just as the best of them (Ryuga, Kyoya and Aguma) were contemplating what they should pick, Gingka destroyed their thoughts with forgettable discourse.

"Hey guys, Pegasus Gaming here and I've got a livestream coming to you now! I'm on Ravenfield Beta 10, with all my friends. Stay tuned, because it's going to be lit!" he announced.

"What the heck was that Gingka? The corny levels were over 9000!" Chris exclaimed viciously. "Now that's given me an even bigger incentive to kill you repeatedly, so the fans get to see how awful you are at gaming!"

"Guys, hello? We've got a game to get started!" Ryuga scoffed, and made his way to a clearing. He jumped into a helicopter, and lifted off into the air. He was confident, with the dense tree cover, that the remaining players would duke it out below, as their tags showed up whenever they fired a shot. Soon, tags began popping up below him, and unleashed a salvo of rockets. To his delight he observed hit markers clicking away because of his attacks.

 _LightningDragon rocket killed NumberOnePegasus, FangLeone80, Aquila25 and SonicLibra._

"Come on Ryuga stop being so gooooood I really don't think you make this very fun do you!" whined Yu as he saw his soldier's dead body get rag dolled into the air by Ryuga's attack. "And just when me and Tithi were going to have an MLG snipe-off. Oh well, maybe you shouldn't mess with me!"

However, just as he was about to get the confirmation that his Scalpel missile launcher was locked on to Ryuga's helicopter, the game blacked out with a single white box in the middle of his screen, the same happening to everyone else.

 _There is an update for Ravenfield. Due to this, the game will now close to update._

"NOOOO!" groaned everyone in the game as they had to close the game to update, and reluctantly got off their computers and went to go and Beyblade in a 15-way battle way royal.

 **Sorry for ending it so soon, I have run out of ideas. Oh well!  
Please take the time to review this if you liked it, and…**

' **til next time, NeoDragonEmperor out!**


End file.
